


Dispersing Fragments of myself

by yawning_inF



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Fic, Gen, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawning_inF/pseuds/yawning_inF
Summary: Artemis snaps Jason out of a poignant recollectionOriginally posted on Tumblr (@comic-brew) on June 20th 2020
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall & Jason Todd
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861075
Kudos: 18





	Dispersing Fragments of myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little scene I wrote one day, figured I'm never actually making it into anything more than that so I figured I might as well share. Spoiler: this goes absolutely nowhere :)

Darkness. Then the glint of light bouncing off the motion of a crowbar. Metal on skin. Laughter on lips.

_Oh god. The laughter_

"Jason?" the Amazon's voice snapped him out of the memory. He was extremely grateful for her irritated call for him, for anchoring his mind to reality. Not that he would ever tell her. He wasn't going to put the weight of his death and what it meant on her yet. If ever.

"What are you still doing in here?"

‘In here' was a warehouse they had just stormed into along with Bizarro to investigate a lead. A false lead as it seemed since there was no trace of the drug operation they have been striving to dismantle. The guys had proven to be quite the challenge and now Jason was starting to get the impression that there weren't only drugs involved in the whole scheme. But he's getting carried away and right now there's a concerned redhead lurking above his head anticipating a decent answer.

"Artemis!" he greeted her, quickly getting up and plastering his best nonchalant expression on his face, as to stall for a sufficient explanation to hit him. It didn't.

"I was just, um, checking a small detail that I missed the first time around" he tried while absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck. This futile attempt only earned him a cocked eyebrow.

Wow. He should try improv. He'd be a natural.

"We've already been through every inch of this warehouse too many times for my liking." Artemis commented dryly. Clearly she was not at all glad she had to return in there because he had somehow managed to stay behind whereas she and Bizarro departed.

Even though it wasn't apparent in her eyes, she was worried about him. Ever since Quraq, he'd been out of it on a regular basis: distant gaze, roaming different seas. She spared him one last skeptical glance before shrugging off the uneasy feeling nesting in the pit of her stomach.

"Come on now", she urged him, motioning with her arm to follow her, "I told the big guy I was going to fetch you".

Jason obliged, turning around one last time to watch as the young robin faded just before he could appear, and to hear the laughter dissolve into nothingness.


End file.
